Master of the Fist
by Devil Bringer
Summary: I've sent my two ACCs into Ranma Saotome's body, what'll happen? (Ranma12, Sailor Moon Crossover so far )
1. Chapter 1

This story came about after reading Carrotglace's Insertion, I doubt it will be as great as his, but I will try my best to try. I have created two ACCs for this story because…well I don't know why. Well I decided to revise this and add some changes, the main difference is the length, also the third chapter will no longer be a flash back to the Moon Kingdom as it originally was. Anyway I hope you like it.

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

((Telepathic discussions))

(Author B.S.)

**Master of the Fist**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Ranma ½ or any of the Animes I will use. Need I say more?

* * *

Two figures sat in a room, one of the figures was female about 5'5 in height, she had long Platinum hair and Amber colored eyes. The other figure was male about 5'10 in height, he had short Platinum hair and the same colored eyes. The room was sparse, there wasn't much furniture in the room, along the walls were numerous shelves each filled with Comics, Mangas and DVDs.

The young woman spoke, "Hey Yami? You ever wondered why we have different colored eyes and hair to our parents?"

Yami stared at his sister, "Hikari, we're twenty-four, and you've only just decided you want to know why?"

Hikari blushed, "Well I never thought about it till now."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Well, in answer to your question, yes. I think about it all the time, at first I thought we were adopted…but Grandma and Grandpa told me we weren't adopted." he shuddered, "They even recorded the birth, and showed it to me."

Hikari frowned, "But how did it happen?"

"I can answer that." came a deep resonating voice, Yami and Hikari both jumped from their seats and spun around towards the voice,

"Who are you?" asked Yami moving in front of his sister protectively,

"My name is Devil Bringer, and I'm…well I guess you can say I'm a God of a sort." said the dark being,

"A God?" asked Hikari,

"Well not exactly, I'm a being beyond a God, so I guess you can call me a Beyonder."

Yami glared at Devil Bringer, "We now know who you are, so what do you want?"

Devil Bringer smirked, although you couldn't really tell, "I have come to answer your sister's question." he turned to Hikari, "The reason you have different colored eyes and hair to your parents, is because they aren't your parents. Well that's not exactly true, they are your parents in that they raised you. In truth you have no parents, I created you and put you into your mothers womb."

Yami frowned, "Saying we believe you, what do you want with us?"

"I want you to do some things for me." replied D.B.

"Like what?" asked Hikari,

"I want you to become stronger, I want you to enter your favorite Anime and Manga. In these places you will make changes, I know that, but when you leave those will be set right. These changes you make will help you, one specific change will be Ranma."

"Ranma? You mean Ranma Saotome?" asked Yami,

"Yes, he will be leaving with you when you leave his dimension. He will be the neutral energy." said D.B.

"Neutral energy?" inquired Hikari,

"Yes, I'm giving you special powers. You will have control over light, while Yami has control over darkness. I'm also changing your species."

Hikari's eyes bulged, "You're changing our species?" she squeaked,

D.B. rolled his eyes, "Not in the way you think. Yami, you will be a hell spawn, you have all the abilities that a hell spawn has. Hikari, you will be an angel, you will have all the abilities that an angel has."

Realization dawn on Hikari's face, "That's why."

Yami blinked, "'That's why' what?"

"Our names, Hikari Tenshino, Angel of Light, Yami Tenshino, Angel of Darkness. He made sure our names would be what they are." explained Hikari,

Yami frowned, "I see. So he gave us those names to help us to believe him."

D.B. nodded, "That's right. I knew coming here without some proof wouldn't help me so I inserted the names into your parents head."

Hikari frowned, "Okay, so know we do believe you, Why us? Why not someone else who would be better suited to what you want doing."

"Because I want to see if you can do what I want doing."

Yami nodded, "Okay, when do we receive our powers?"

"Right know." said D.B. as he waved his hand.

Yami clutched his chest as he fell to his knees, "What're you doing?" he gasped,

"You need to die to become a hell spawn, I'm sorry." Yami stared at him, he nodded accepting his fate.

Hikari looked at her brother helplessly, "Please don't hurt him!"

D.B. frowned, "Don't worry Hikari, he isn't going to hell. I just need him to die, he wont be hurt." Hikari frowned but didn't say anything. Yami gasped once more before slumping on the floor, he stayed that way for a few seconds, finally he was enveloped on a cocoon. D.B. turned to Hikari, "He'll be that way for a few minutes, now it's your turn to receive your powers."

Hikari looked at D.B. fearfully, he ignored the look as he waved his hand yet again. Hikari unlike her brother was enveloped in a blinding white light. D.B. frowned as he sat down and sighed, "I do wish I could do these transformations faster." reaching in to himself he pulled out a comic book and started reading.

Twenty minutes later he looked at Yami's cocoon, "He should be done about now." as if by command, cracks began to appear on the cocoon as a red glow could be seen. The cocoon exploded outwards revealing it's occupant. Yami stood there in the normal black suit of a hell spawn, the only difference was his eyes, they glowed with an amber light instead of the usual eerie green.

D.B. smirked as Yami stood up straight, "Hello Yami, how do you feel?"

Yami smirked under his mask, "I feel powerful, I can also sense power from you and my sister."

D.B. nodded, "Yes, that's an ability both you and your sister will possess." he turned to the white light, "Your sister should be ready soon as well." yet again, as soon as the words left his mouth the light began to fade revealing Hikari, she had white wings, and for some reason was dressed in a toga. Like her brother the only noticeable difference, is her eyes, which were amber as well.

"You're quite powerful, both of you, more powerful than you should've been." said D.B. a wide grin coming to his face, "Well lets begin, you should have complete knowledge of how to use your abilities, so I can send you to your destination right away." Hikari and Yami nodded, with a wave of his hand all three of them disappeared.

* * *

Near the Bayankala Mountain range in the Qinghai Province, China…

Ranma Saotome stood on a bamboo pole glaring at his father Genma Saotome, he smirked, now was his chance. He could finally get revenge against his father for all the things he'd done, all the dangerous Martial arts techniques, the cat fist. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this, his smirk grew wider, his father thought he didn't know how good he'd become since they started this journey. Oh yes Ranma knew he was good, at least good enough to make his father pay. In seven out of ten matches Ranma won, and if his father didn't cheat, he won them all.

"I wont go easy on you boy." said Genma,

Ranma smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way, old man." he clenched his fist, his father saw this as the starting signal, not that he was waiting for a signal. He leapt into the air only to be met by Ranma, they exchanged blows at a speed that seemed inhuman to anyone else, but to a martial artist it was normal. They separated both landing on one of the many poles throughout the valley, hoping that his son wouldn't be expecting it he jumped into the air yet again. Ranma smirked at his fathers idiocy and waited till Genma would least expect it, when the moment arrived he leapt forward using his father as a springboard, he sailed through the air and watched as his father landed in a pool.

He stood waiting for his father to surface when he suddenly felt a weight land on his body, the bamboo pole, unable to take the weight broke sending Ranma tumbling towards the spring below. He felt his body tingle and change as he swam his way to the surface, he gasped for air as he breached the waters icy cold prison,

((Whoa, what a rush.)) said a male voice in his head,

((Maybe, but don't forget we've got company now.)) said a female voice,

((Whatever Hikari, I think we should introduce ourselves later. Maybe after he's done fainting on us.)) replied the male voice.

Hikari, the female voice sighed, ((I guess you're right, although Ranma wouldn't call it fainting Yami.))

((Heh heh, you're right, he'd probably call it a quick nap.)) replied Yami, the male voice.

((I'm right here you know! Who are you and what are you doing in my body?!)) Ranma growled, not realizing he had already mastered speaking to the two voices telepathically,

((Our body.)) said Yami,

((What?)) asked Ranma, not exactly sure he'd heard right,

((It's now our body, yours, mine and Yami's.)) said Hikari, she paused thoughtfully,

((Actually, this will probably end up my body.))

((W-W-What?!)) squeaked Ranma,

((You know Ranma, she has a point. The female body will be hers, I sure as hell am not having it.)) said Yami,

((F-F-Female body?!?!)) his squeak even quieter than before,

((Umm, I guess we should explain. I'm Yami and this is my sister Hikari, we were sent here by some all powerful being to help you. As for the body thing, look down.)) explained Yami bluntly.

Ranma reluctantly looked down, his eyes bulged at what he saw, fearfully he opened his Gi and patted his chest, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he cried in anguish.

While he went through his crisis Hikari and Yami talked, ((So…you think we should tell him about the curse?)) asked Hikari,

((No, If we do it'll change this to much. When he's finished chasing the fat bastard I'll explain about my abilities, that should make him more manageable.)) commented Yami,

((He'll probably hate you for not telling him right away.)) warned Hikari,

((Maybe, but he'll only be mad for a couple of days.)) replied Yami.

Ranma, although he didn't know it, was blaming his falling into the springs on Genma, so decided to chase him around the springs, "Come back here old man, I want a panda skin rug!" Genma fearfully ran like his life depended on it, which it did.

* * *

An hour later…

((So let me get this straight, you're from another dimension, here to help me in my life which is a Manga and Anime series in your dimension?)) fathomed Ranma,

((Yeah, you're not as stupid as they made you in the Manga.)) commented Hikari,

((That's not true, Ranma was smart, just not outside Martial arts.)) corrected Yami,

((Yeah, hey! I'm not stupid!)) cried an indignant Ranma,

((Whatever, anyway we know how to cure your curse.)) said Yami,

((We do?)) asked Hikari,

Yami frowned, ((Let me say that again, I know how to cure your curse.))

((You do?)) asked Ranma and Hikari,

((Well I think it'll work, I'm not entirely sure.)) said Yami, ((But let's not worry about that

for now, because neither I nor Ranma will be in control of our female form anyway.))

Ranma frowned, ((If you're not in control of our body and I'm not then who is?))

((Why me of course.)) said Hikari cheerfully,

((No! No way will I let a girl have control of my body, she might kiss a guy.)) complained Ranma,

((And the rest.)) muttered Yami quietly thinking about an old girlfriend, to Ranma he said, ((I wouldn't worry about that, you see Hikari's-))

((Tell him and you die!)) interrupted Hikari,

Yami frowned, ((If I don't he'll whine about it.))

Hikari sighed in defeat, ((Fine!))

((Now Ranma as I was saying,)) said Yami, ((Hikari won't do that well because…she doesn't like girls.))

Ranma blinked, ((Why not? I get along with them fine.))

((Umm, not that kind of like Ranma, err…)) Yami bowed his head in defeat, ((Damn you Genma, look Ranma I'll explain it later when you'll understand, Okay?))

Ranma blinked, ((Umm, sure.))

((Hey Ranma? How old are you?)) asked Hikari,

((I just turned fifteen, Why?))

((One year huh? So Ranma, ever entered any underground tournaments?)) asked Yami grinning.

* * *

Later that night…

Ranma looked around, he was currently in a void of darkness, "Hello?" he called out,

"Hello Ranma." Ranma spun around and came face to face with a twenty-four year old man with Platinum colored hair and amber eyes,

"Who're you?" he asked the man.

The man smirked, "Forgotten me already, I'm Yami"

Ranma blinked, "Umm, Okay." looking around he asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in your mind, you're currently sleeping." said a female voice, he turned towards the voice and saw a woman with the same colored hair and eyes as Yami,

"I guess you're Hikari." he said.

The woman nodded, "Yes, this is what we really look like."

"Well now, I didn't expect you to be getting along so well." said yet another voice, although this voice scared Ranma even though he wouldn't admit it,

"Nice to see you again Devil Bringer, I'm guessing you're not here to kill anyone again, mainly me?" asked Yami.

Devil Bringer chuckled, "No Yami, I'm not here to kill you. You're already dead don't forget, no, I'm here to explain a few things."

"Well explain." said Yami irritably,

"Fine, well as you know Ranma, these two aren't from this dimension. They are here to be whole."

"Whole?" he asked in confusion.

D.B. nodded, "Yes, you see, I gave them control over two energies, one was darkness, the other light. Now there can't be an imbalance, which with those two there is. Yami is full of dark energy, where as Hikari is full of light energy."

"So Yami's evil?"

"No, he just doesn't have any light energy in him, you, are the balance. You have light and dark energy in you, so I put these two in your body to balance you out even better. With these two with you, you will become stronger, faster and you'll learn new abilities. You would have met people who would have done the same, but you wouldn't have be as strong as you will be."

Ranma frowned, "But having these two here will be cheating."

D.B. smirked, "Anything goes, isn't that your school's name? Anyway you now weigh triple what you did, you will have to retrain your muscles to handle the extra weight, I would think of it as weighted clothing."

Ranma nodded reluctantly, "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Anything else D.B.?" asked Hikari,

"D.B.? Umm, yes, what do you know about the four types of Ki?" asked D.B. Hikari and Ranma stared at him like he'd grown a second head,

"The four types of ki, Environmental, Emotional, Elemental and Raw." explained Yami,

"Very good Yami, for a minute there I thought I'd have to explain it. Anyway, I want you to learn to harness these types. Till then, have fun." D.B. closed his eyes and disappeared.

Hikari and Ranma turned to Yami, "What does he mean by that Yami?" asked Hikari,

"There are four types of ki, environmental, emotional, elemental and raw. Later Ranma and Ryoga will learn to use emotional ki." said Yami,

"Ryoga?" asked Ranma,

"Don't worry about that yet Ranma. Anyway, to access emotional ki you use your strongest emotion, Ranma's is confidence, mine is calm, yours will probably be anger, each emotion has a color to help tell them apart. Environmental ki is like the Genki Dama from Dragonball Z, the problem with that is that you have to ask for the energy, you can't just take it. Elemental is like Kyo from the King of Fighters game we had, and Raw is no emotions at all, just pure ki." explained Yami,

"Okay, I understand environmental, emotional and raw, but how do we access elemental?" asked Hikari, Ranma just looked at the two siblings dumbly,

Yami frowned, "I have an idea, but it's whether it'll work. We actually have access to two types of the elemental ki. But anyway, I'll worry about the elemental ki, okay?"

Hikari frowned, "We can use elemental ki?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, darkness and light. There are eight types of elemental ki, fire, water, earth, ice, wind, darkness, light and thunder although thunder is actually lighting."

Hikari nodded, "So what about names for them?"

"We'll keep them the same for now, but any we make, we'll name." said Yami.

* * *

One year later…

Soun Tendo sat looking at the postcard that arrived in the mail, "'Hi, Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome' he's coming. Oh, how I've waited for this day!" tears streamed out of his eyes, "Hey! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" receiving no reply he sought out his daughters, running to the kitchen he spotted his eldest daughter, "Kasumi!!"

"Yes daddy?" she asked turning to the sound of his voice, she blinked when he wasn't there.

Soun ran to the bottom of the stairs, "Nabiki!!"

Nabiki turned her head to her bedroom door, "Mm?"

Soun didn't wait for a reply as he went in search of his youngest, "Akane!! Where is that girl?" he asked when he couldn't find her.

"I'm home." sang Akane from the front door, she didn't stay there long as she entered the house and went straight to the Dojo. Quickly changing into a Karate Gi she set up some bricks to break, "Hyaaahh!" she shouted punching through the cement bricks, "Ahhh! That was nice." she said wiping her brow a smile on her face,

"There you go again, Akane." said Nabiki as she entered the Dojo, "No wonder the boys all think you're so weird."

"Why should I care?" asked Akane nonchalantly, "Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys, Nabiki."

"No? Then I guess this wouldn't interest you." commented Nabiki leaving her sister to her 'Martial arts'

* * *

Later…

Lightning and thunder pounded the sky, outside the Tendo household, but this was quiet compared to, "FIANCE!?"

"Yes. The son of a very good friend of mine." explained Soun, "The sons name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three girls were to marry him, and take over this Dojo, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."

"Wait a minute!" said Akane angrily, "Don't we have some say in who we marry?"

"Akane's right, daddy." agreed Kasumi, "We've never even met Ranma."

"That's easily fixed." said Soun.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Across town, a female figure walked down the street. Behind her walked a panda on two legs. The female was wearing a black skin-tight outfit, that stopped at the neck revealing short spiky red hair. The black suit had what appeared to be a white V on the chest, the top part of the V went around the back under her arms. On each shoulder is a metal skull, and where the bottom of the V meet is another skull where the buckle of a belt would be, behind her a red cape fluttered in a non-existent breeze.

Every once in a while the panda would strike out at the young girl, each time the girl would dodge, "Cut it out old man, I already agreed to go to this Tendo Dojo." she growled.

The panda backed off, or so the girl thought, in truth the panda moved over to a street sign. Pulling it from the ground it moved over behind the girl and struck, the girl stumbled a bit before turning a glare at the panda,

"I warned you old man!" she growled,

((Can we kill him while Ranma's out?)) growled Hikari,

((No, Ranma wont like that. Besides aren't you angels supposed to protect people?)) asked Yami,

((I'm as close to an angel, as you are to a hell spawn, and neither of us are a true angel or hell spawn.)) explained Hikari.

The panda had no time to react as the two skulls on each shoulder shot out on chains wrapping around the panda, "If you're not going to behave, I'm seriously going to hurt you." she warned, the panda nodded fearfully not wanting to face the wrath of the young girl.

* * *

Back at the Tendo Dojo…

"Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training." explained Soun, "Recently, it seems, the crossed into China."

"Wow! China!" gushed Nabiki,

"What's so great about walking to China?" asked Akane dryly,

"Is he cute?" asked Nabiki hopefully,

"How old is he? Younger men bore me." said Kasumi, "What kind of guy is this Ranma?"

"I have no idea." said Soun plainly,

"'No idea'?" asked Nabiki,

"I've never met him." replied Soun.

Any further conversation was cut short by the sound of someone arguing, "Stop wriggling, old man!"

"We have visitors!" said Kasumi,

"Oooo! It must be Ranma!" gushed Nabiki running to the front door,

"Saotome my friend we've been waiting!" exclaimed Soun following his daughter to the door.

Akane and Kasumi followed at a more leisurely pace, both were surprised when Nabiki and their father came running back, followed by a cloaked figure carrying a panda which was wriggling,

"Stop it!" said the figure, "You're scaring them shitless!"

"Daddy…is this your friend?" asked Kasumi. Soun shook his furiously,

"Oh, so this panda just decided to visit! Happens all the time!" yelled Nabiki.

The cloaked figure released the panda is the skulls returned the their place, once free the panda moved behind the figure giving a nudge.

Soun looked at the figure hopefully, "You…wouldn't happen to be…"

"Ranma Saotome." said the figure, "Sorry 'bout this."

"At last! You've come!" he exclaimed pulling Ranma into a hug, "It's so good of you to come so-?"

Soun held Ranma at arms length, it was then that Nabiki noticed something. Moving forwards she poked Ranma's breast, "Hmmm?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Could you stop that?"

Nabiki turned and glared at Soun, "'He' is a girl." it was to much for Soun as his mind shut down and he fainted.

* * *

Minutes later…

"Oh poor daddy. He's so disappointed." said Kasumi,

"He's disappointed! Some fiancé this is!" complained Nabiki,

"Stop it you two!" chided Akane, "He…She…is our guest!"

"This is all your fault daddy! You should have made sure!" said Nabiki,

"Well, he said he had a son!!" argued Soun,

"Do you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?" said Nabiki squeezing Ranma's breast,

"Aren't you a bit kinky?" said Ranma a lecherous grin of her face,

((I do wish you wouldn't do that, Hikari!)) complained Ranma,

((Leave her be, Ranma. She's just having some fun.)) said Yami,

Nabiki pulled her hand back as if she'd been burnt, not liking the lecherous grin she received,

"You're a martial artist, right?" asked Akane, Ranma nodded, "I'm Akane, want to be friends?"

((Don't fall for it Hikari, she'll take it back when she finds out.)) warned Yami,

((I know, but we can play along, for now.)) she replied,

((What are you two talking about?)) asked Ranma,

((I'll show him.)) said Yami, ((You deal with Akane.)) said Yami as he began to show his

memories of this part of the Anime and Manga.

While this was happening in Ranma's mind, Ranma entered the Dojo, retracted her cloak and move so she stood facing Akane,

"You do Karate, don't you?" asked Akane,

"A little." replied Hikari,

((Why didn't you tell her what else we know?)) asked Ranma know knowing about Akane,

((Because Hikari's going to show Akane how little a martial artist she really is, well compared to us.)) answered Yami,

"How about a little match?" asked Akane, "Just for fun. Don't worry I wont hurt you."

((Hah! As if that could ever happen!)) growled Yami,

((How long do you think she'll last?)) asked Ranma,

((Hmm, five minutes tops. Although if she was better than us and beat us in a match, she'd feed her ego. But since we're better than her she'll be stuck up since, we are better than her.)) explained Yami,

((I guess…)) said Ranma,

((Will you two shut up! I can't concentrate!)) growled Hikari,

((Oh, like you really need to concentrate to beat her.)) snipped Yami,

((……That's not the point!!)) growled Hikari in response.

Akane rushed forward with a straight punch, which Ranma hopped over. Thinking Ranma wouldn't be able to dodge she tried a roundhouse kick, Ranma casually spread her lags wide as the kick passed underneath. Akane continued her onslaught, each attack missing, 'Why…why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves?' she thought, "Okay! This time…it's for real!" she shouted as she thrust her fist forward, punching through the wooden wall behind Ranma.

Ranma on the other had jumped over the punch, twisting in mid-air, she landed behind Akane tapping her on the back of her head. Akane turned her head to look at the read headed girl, "You're pretty good. Well, I'm just glad you're a girl."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's just…I'd really hate to lose to a boy!" she said leaving the Dojo. Staying in the Dojo Ranma frowned, "Damn, not even a decent work out."

As she left the Dojo she was caught by Kasumi, "Ranma? Would you like to take a bath?" she asked,

"Not really. It's okay." said Ranma,

"No! It's not! You must be all sweaty from your workout!" argued Kasumi,

((Give up Hikari, you won't win. Kasumi's unbeatable in an argument!)) said Yami.

Ranma nodded to Kasumi as she made her way to the bathroom. When she arrived she quickly willed her suit away before moving from the changing room to the actual bathroom. Sitting down on a stool she scrubbed herself then dowsed herself with cold water. Finally she moved over to the furo stepping in, she felt the familiar tingle which came with the change as he now relaxed in the furo,

((Ahhh! I love hot water!)) said Ranma cheerfully,

((I know what you mean, it's just so relaxing.)) commented Yami,

((You just like it because your body becomes male again!)) snipped Hikari,

((Whatever, in a minute we've got to deal with Akane. I swear they need a lock on that door!)) complained Yami. At that exact time Akane walked in, upon see in male Ranma sat

in the furo, she quickly turned around and ran towards the garden screaming,

((See, I told, can't get no privacy in this house!)) complained Yami,

((Whatever, let's get this over with.)) said Hikari.

Ranma stepped out the furo, willing some more casual clothes on, consisting of a black silk shirt, black pants and black boots. Making his way out of the bathroom he came across the sight of Akane holding a stone ball above her head,

"Who…who…" repeated Kasumi,

"Who are you?" said Nabiki finishing Kasumi's unasked question,

"Yo! I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." greeted Ranma.

* * *

Later…

A male Ranma and a human Genma sat across from the Tendo daughters, Soun sat next to Genma as he tried to explain everything,

"I'll explain it once more. This is my dear old friend…" introduced Soun,

"…Genma Saotome." took over Genma, "And this is my son Ranma." Ranma sat quietly, while Akane continued to glare at him,

"What's this all about?!" asked Nabiki,

"Are you really her?" asked Kasumi, "That same girl?"

"Hmmmm? Where should I begin?" asked Genma to nobody in particular, he paused to think, "I know…" he reached over an tried to pick up Ranma, the key word is tried, "Damn boy! I don't remember you being this heavy!" he said angrily at the fact he couldn't lift his son,

"You sound angry pop! Maybe you should cool off!" with that Ranma flipped Genma out in to the koi pond in the garden, what came out wasn't what the Tendo's expected,

"Oh, it's that panda from before!" said Kasumi,

"Yeah, he's cursed." explained Ranma,

((I personally think he's our curse.)) said Hikari,

((Got to agree with you on that.)) commented Ranma,

"Cursed?! You don't turn into a panda, do you?" asked Akane,

"What me, a panda? Nah I turn into a girl." he replied casually,

"You mean…? You're that girl?!" she asked in disbelief,

Ranma gave her a blank stare, "I think your sister mentioned that, and I quote, 'Are you really her? That same girl?' although, you probably need to see the transformation to believe it." Genma decided at that exact moment to splash him with a bucket of cold water, "That's it old man! You die!" the Tendo's stared wide-eyed as Ranma's clothes morphed back to her skin-tight black suit,

((Don't kill him!)) cried Ranma,

((Kill Yami, or I'll kill you!)) growled Hikari,

((How about a compromise? We beat him to near death?)) offered Yami,

There was a long pause as the two of them thought it over,

((Sure I think I can handle that.)) said Ranma,

((It'll do, for now.)) agreed Hikari.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Genma sat on the floor, to anybody who saw him he looked like one big bruise. Any movement was pain full, but still he told his story, "Ah, yes. It was one fateful year ago…" Genma told his terrible tale to which he was corrected repeatedly by Ranma,

"The legendary ground of accursed springs." said Soun gravely, "Its true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But now…"

Ranma growled as a small red aura built around him, "What do you mean 'True horror'? Stupid old man! Why did you even take me there when you didn't even read or speak Chinese?"

Genma pulled out a bucket from somewhere and splashed Ranma, "You sound like a woman. Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your training?"

((Come on Ranma? Let us kill him! He's questioning your manhood!)) goaded Hikari.

((Maybe, but he's still my father.)) argued Ranma,

((Well I for one am seriously hurt him! He's not just questioning your manhood, but mine as well!)) growled Yami.

Ranma somehow copied Genma's trick and pulled out a bucket of water and splashed Genma, both of them attacked each other and to an observer they were evenly matched. But that was far from the truth as Ranma kept hitting Genma in one spot repeatedly, Genma being the idiot he is didn't realize this and continued to try and hit his son,

"Stop that!" shouted Kasumi, "you just went too far, Mr. Saotome!"

"Yeah!" agreed Nabiki, "Even for a martial arts training!"

"Whatever made you do something so dangerous?" asked Kasumi. Genma reached into his Gi and dropped the items on the floor, "A Chinese map…and guide book?"

Nabiki looked at the book, "Something about…'Training grounds'"

"You bought these without knowing Chinese?" asked Kasumi. Genma held up a sign with, 'Correct' written on it.

Soun rushed forward with a kettle of boiling hot water, and poured it on Genma, "So. When doused with hot water, you return to human form."

"Well, it needn't be quite that hot." said Genma,

"And when doused with cold water, you become a girl…but hot water turns you back into a boy!" exclaimed Soun pouring more boiling hot water on Ranma, "No sweat. Your problem isn't so terrible after all!" Soun moved Ranma in front of his daughters, "My daughter Kasumi nineteen, Nabiki seventeen and Akane sixteen. Pick the one you want. She'll be your fiancé."

"I don't know Mr. Tendo, I'm in the prime of my life, and there are better women out in the world." commented Ranma,

((Who should we pick? I wouldn't mind Kasumi.)) said Hikari,

((What's wrong with Akane?)) asked Ranma,

((You choose Akane, and we commit suicide! I like Nabiki myself, she's smart, cute and will probably fleece us for every yen we own!)) said Yami,

((Well, why not go for Akane?)) asked Ranma,

((This is because of that friend thing isn't it? She's a violent, short tempered, vicious, egotistical, violent, stupid, violent tomboy! Did I mention violent?)) explained Yami,

((Yeah, three times. Look Ranma, she doesn't like you, she sees you as a possession that was given to her. She'll fight to get you back, and then treat you like dirt. So, no! We wont be choosing Akane!)) stated Hikari,

((Fine, so who do we choose?)) he asked,

((How about none? You know, I think if we left now we could get to China and to Mt. Phoenix in no time.)) offered Yami,

((Oooo! Yeah, we could try to get with Kima! She was cute, she had a great body too!)) gushed Hikari,

((Who's Kima?)) asked Ranma,

((Hey, I wonder? Do you think this is a multiverse?)) asked Yami,

((Why? You thinking of going somewhere?)) asked Hikari,

((Yeah, we could go to Nekomi. Maybe meet a goddess or three.)) offered Yami,

((Nah, to far. How about Juuban? While we're there we can visit Ranma's mother, and meet the Sailor Senshi.)) said Hikari

((But we need certain training here, in order to get the elemental ki. We need at least until after the Hiryu Shoten Ha training.)) explained Yami,

((Damn! Oh well, let's go along with what these three deicide then.)) said Hikari,

((God damn it! What the hell are you talking about?!?!)) growled Ranma,

((Fine! We'll show you our memories.)) said Yami doing just that.

While this conversation went on no time had passed in the outside world,

"Oh, he wants Akane!" said Kasumi,

"Oh, definitely!" agreed Nabiki,

"You must be joking! Why would I be-" started Akane,

"Well…you hate boy, don't you?" asked Nabiki,

"So you're in luck! He's half-girl!" finished Kasumi,

"Me? Marry that pervert?! Never!" growled Akane.

Faster than anyone thought possible, Ranma was in front of Akane. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground, "Who're you calling pervert?" he growled. Akane looked fearfully into his eyes, "You should watch your tongue little girl! Other wise I might remove it!!" with little effort he tossed her into the koi pond, "If anybody wants me I'll be on the roof." he said as he left the room.

Nabiki looked out into the garden at the soaking wet Akane, "Now that she had coming!" nobody dared disagreed.

* * *

Outside time and space…

Devil Bringer smirked as he heard Ranma's, Hikari's and Yami's conversation. He hadn't thought about making it a multiverse, but now. His smirk widened as he tampered with certain people's memories, he brought certain of the worlds together and he made sure that the memories awoke at the right time and tampered with Ranma's, Hikari's and Yami's dreams. Now all that was left was Yami, he thought about sending them all into the past but decided against it. Now all he had to do was wait until they fell asleep.

* * *

Ranma, Hikari and Yami's Dream of the Moon Kingdom…

Yami sat in his temporary room in the palace staring out the window at the earth above, he sighed, he was so bored, all throughout the palace people were running about getting ready for Serena's coming of age party.

He was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door,

"Come in." he called, the slowly opened as Serena entered, "Hey bunny, what's up?"

Serena smiled hearing my nickname for her, "I wanted to talk."

Yami smiled and pointed to his bed, "Have a seat." Serena giggled as she bound over to the bed bouncing up and down on it, he couldn't help but smile at her child-like behaviour, "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked once she settled down.

he watched as Serena looked down at the floor and twiddled her thumbs, "I heard from one of the royal guards that you could sneak me out of the palace."

he blinked, "Oh? Who said that?"

"I don't know." she said, he gave her an incredulously look and she faltered, "It was Jace."

he frowned, "I'll have to talk to him." he smiled at his sister, "Yes, it's true, why do you want to know now? I know that you've known for a while."

Serena shuffled nervously, "Well, I err…I want you to take me out the next time you leave."

"Oh? Why?"

Serena frowned, "I want to see what it's like outside the palace, and without the armed escort."

Yami nodded, "I see, well in truth, I could do when ever you're ready." he said, for some reason he can't stand to see Serena upset. And after seeing her walk around the palace looking depressed, he decided to help.

Serena looked at him hopefully, "Really? Can I go now?"

he smiled and nodded, "sure, but you'll have to change."

Serena looked at the dress she was wearing, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You want the truth? You look like a princess, and most people know what you look like." getting up he went to his wardrobe, he despises it, it's so large and it's always hard to find what he's looking for, finally finding what he was looking for he came out with some more casual clothes, "Here, put these on." while she changed he went in search of his glamour pen, he always had it with him when he lived in the palace in case someone he knew from the palace was walking through the city streets and reported him to his mother. The only problem with the pen, was that it was a pain in the ass to find, especially in his room. By the time he found it Serena had finished changing, handing her the pen, he willed his clothes to change and he grabbed my wallet, it pays to always have money on you when out with Serena.

She looked at the pen, "What's this for, and why do you have one?"

he shrugged, "It's to change your hair style, and it helps in a bind."

Serena nodded at his answer, "So where are we going to go?"

"Once we're outside the palace walls, wherever you want."

Serena blinked she hadn't expected that response, "Umm, where do you normally go?"

he shrugged, "Bar, library, black market, lake Serenity, some times I just walk the streets."

Serena stared at him wide-eyed, "You go to a bar?!"

"Well yeah, it's the best place for a fight. Although none give me as much of a challenge as the Queen of Saturn did."

he smiled at the memory, it'd been six years ago, during one of the many royal balls. The Queen of Saturn, who at the time was the Senshi of Saturn. Had commented on Serena's clumsy dancing. At the time Serena had only just started taking dancing lessons and for only a couple of weeks of lessons, she was quite good. he of course had overheard this and had told her to take it back, she of course refused. She was more powerful than him, and thus was above him or at least that's what she thought.

He'd started to get annoyed, then she made the wrong comment, 'Aw, you going to go crying to mummy.' This was the breaking point, she didn't even have time to react as he punched her. He stood up straight and officially challenged her to a dual, she could use any of her Senshi powers but the match was recorded and shown throughout the Kingdom and no matter what, nobody, not even his mother could interfere. She agreed, thinking she would show how weak the Moon family was, oh how wrong she was.

The match was set, his mother had pleaded with him to forfeit the match, he refused. Serena even tried saying she wasn't worth it, he refused saying she was. The date of the match arrived, it was brutal, never in the vast records of the history of the Moon had there been such a match. Saturn had fought as best she could, using her incredibly vast Martial arts knowledge and her Senshi magic, but alas it wasn't enough.

Her knowledge was great as was her skill, but Yami's was greater, her magic was most powerful second only to Queen Serenity's, but was useless against him, as he just ignored it. Saturn lost, and lost badly, she would never be able to live down the humiliation she received. She was hospitalised for seven months, and that says a lot about the damage especially with the technology that Mercury has.

For years after all the people throughout the Kingdom were fearful of him, not because he beat Saturn no, but because he beat her without any magical help what so ever. he'd thoroughly thrashed Saturn, and had even made it look easy, nobody dared to disagree with his decisions in fear of how he'd react. It was after that, that he requested Lordship over some of the land outside of the palaces walls. His mother was reluctant to let go of him, to her he was still her baby boy. After much pleading she finally gave in, he was probably the only Lord on the Moon at the age of ten. His castle wasn't anywhere as big as the Moon palace, since only himself would be living in it with sleeping quarters for any guests.

Soon his kingdom grew many of the poor came to live in his kingdom, later more and more people came. By his fifteenth birthday he had thousands of subjects, he was the next best thing to his mother, Serenity. He soon created an army to protect his people, many soldiers joined his ranks, none of them, but two achieved the rank of General. For Generals he had to reach outside of the moon, he searched Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and finally Pluto. He took two people from each planet none at the time were of General material, but they had the potential to be great Generals. By the time he was finished he had eighteen Generals, each had a specific skills that when they combined they were unstoppable.

Shaking his head he brought his mind back to the present, "You ready bunny?" he asked.

Serena nodded, taking her hand he led her out of his room, locking the door, he led her down the long hallway to a window at the end. he swung the window wide open and turned to Serena, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, after this they wouldn't be back for a while, Serena nodded.

Picking her up in his arms he jumped out the window, Serena screamed in surprise. The scream slowly changed into a squeal of glee, and giggling, as we fell towards to ground. He tensed, preparing for the landing, they landed with nary a sound. Within seconds he took off for the palace walls, in one leap he bound over them. Landing on the other side he took off towards lake Serenity,

"Yami? Why are here?" asked Serena, by now she'd looked around at our surrounding.

He smiled, "We'll watch the sun set for now bunny, then we'll get something to eat, because I'm sure your bottomless pit of a stomach wants something."

Serena blushed, "It's not bottomless! It's the portions at the palace, they're too small!"

He chuckled, "Sure bunny, whatever you say. Anyway, I want to stop by the library, they should have the book I'm looking for."

"The library? Why there?"

"I just told you, don't worry we wont be there long." he said.

Serena nodded, "Isn't the library you're talking about the same one Sailor Mercury goes to?"

He nodded, "Yes, she's a frequent visitor. Of course she doesn't know who I am, Outside the palace I'm called Ran. Now that I think about it you'll need an alias, hmm, what to use."

Serena frowned, "What's wrong with Serena?"

"What? Nothing, but if someone hears me calling you Serena, they might put two an two together. How about Usa?" he didn't really want to stray from her earth name, in case he forgot,

"Usa?" she asked inquisitively.

He nodded, "Yep, short for Usagi, which as you know means bunny." he replied smiling,

"Usa? I like it." she agreed smiling widely at having her nickname for her name.

He stood up, Serena hadn't even noticed the sun setting and today he really didn't care for watching it. Normally he'd marvel at the beauty before him, it wasn't often he got to see a setting sun. He usually had to help his people out, even with Athena, his Lycanthropic adviser. He still never had enough time to himself. He turned to Serena, "You ready?"

She nodded and he started back towards the town, as he looked around he got an idea. Maybe he could make Serena see the hardships people outside of the palace endure, throughout history none of the Kings or Queens had left the palace, the only reason he'd left was because he didn't see myself as royalty.

He noticed as Serena frowned as she walked through the streets with me, she made sure to stay close to him. All around were people sleeping on the streets, he knew she couldn't help but feel sorry for them, finally it her curiosity got the better of her, "Yami, how can mother lets these people live like this?"

He walked over to a woman who was sat holding a child, reaching into his wallet pocket he gave her some money, enough to feed her and her child for a couple of days, walking back over to Serena he answered her question, "Mother's oblivious to the suffering of her people, she's always been kept in the palace, just like you were." he looked at Serena with a serious look on his face, "And you wont tell her. In a few years you'll be Queen that's when you can do something about it."

"What?! But I don't want to be Queen, anyway mother plans on marrying you off during my coming of age party."

His eyebrow twitched, "You're kidding? Damn, can't catch a break." so preoccupied with thoughts on how to get out of what ever his mother had planned, he didn't notice the girl walking into him,

"Hey! Watch where you're walking peasant!" said the girl irritably.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." he apologized,

"Humph! Don't lie to me! You did it on purpose!" she shouted.

He looked at the young woman, recognition dawning on my face, he smirked evilly, "Whatever bitch, you should know your place!"

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that! I'm Sailor Mars! You should worship the ground I walk on!" replied Mars smugly.

His smirk widened, "You think just because you Sailor Mars I should worship you? The only person I worship is my Queen."

"Hah! After tomorrow, I will be Queen! How could Lord Yami, not choose me?" she said proudly,

"I know for a fact he wont choose you." with that he hit her in the stomach, followed by an uppercut which sent her flying back.

Mars grumbled as she got to her feet, You'll pay for that!" she growled pulling out her Senshi rod, raising it above her head she called out, "Mars Power Make Up!" a short lightshow later and Sailor Mars stood before,

"You know, during that transformation you were naked." he commented.

Mars blushed, "Think of it as a going away present." she linked her hands, her forefingers pointing forward like a gun. She closed her eyes and focused. While she did that, he moved Serena of to the side and out of harms way. On the tips of Mar's finger a small ball of fire grew, opening her eyes she snarled, "Mars fire, Ignite!" the ball of fire shot towards Yami, he just stood there as he was engulfed in flames,

"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Serena from the side,

"Hah! What a weakling! He didn't even try to move." smirked Mars. Her smirk disappeared when the fire surrounding Yami was absorbed into his body,

"Nice attack." he commented, "Now try mine! Dark thrust!" he shot my hand forwards as black fire flew from his hand. The flames engulfed Mars, but unlike him she screamed as the flames burnt her and fill her body with dark energy. It was too much for her as she passed out. Yami smiled that was all he needed, he'd been hoping to try combining two attacks into one. It'd been a pain in the ass to get Pluto to hit him with a Dead Scream, her dark energy attack was rather painful.

He heard Serena sigh in relief as she saw him unharmed, she then glared at him, "What did you do that for?! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll get into for assaulting the princess of Mars?!" screeched a Serena worried,

"None, she'll be unconscious for a while. And she doesn't know who we are, to her we're commoners." he replied nonchalantly,

"But…"

he smirked, all the places he'd planned to go had at least one of the Senshi there. The library had Amy, the bar had either Lita or Mina if not both, running into Raye was just luck. He'd planned my sister meeting her protectors before her party, so she knew them for what they really are, instead of the act they put up. He knew what they were really like and he knew his sister would accept them for who they are, he just wanted her to know who they really are.

He waved her off, "Don't make excuses for her bunny, when you meet her tomorrow night she'll be all goody two shoes. She'll act like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, when in truth, it would melt before even being near her."

Serena frowned, "Still, did you have to encourage her, and then attack her?"

"Nah, that was stress relief."

"Stress? What stress? You don't have any stress!" argued Serena,

"Well I could have." he replied casually, shrugging his shoulders he continued on towards one of their destinations, looking around heI knew the nearest would be the library.

* * *

Later…

After a short walk and a shortcut they arrived at the library Serena glared at the building, "We better not be here long." she warned.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I'm just picking up a book then we're on our way." he said entering the building, walking up to the checkout desk he spoke to the receptionist, "Hello, I'm looking for a book I requested about a week ago, it should be under the name Tenshino."

The woman looked up from the book she was reading, "Ah, yes, I remember you." she pointed to a young woman sat at a table, "That young woman asked if we had it in, since I thought you'd be arriving tomorrow I let her borrow it for a while."

He nodded looking over at the young woman she pointed to, a smile appeared on his face, "That's okay, I'll ask if I can read it when she's finished." he said to the woman, turning to Serena he said, "Hey bunny, you see over there? There are some Comics you haven't read, so why don't you go and bring some to that table over there." he finished, pointing to the table with the young girl, Serena smiled widely as she ran off to get some of the Comics.

He smiled as he walked over to the young girl, "Hello, I was wondering if I could borrow that book you're reading when you're finished?"

"Of course you can, I'm almost finished actually." she said as turned to him only to blink in surprise, "Oh, hello Ran, I didn't know it was you. What brings you here?"

"I'm here with my younger sister, Usa, she doesn't like libraries, so it was a pain to get her here."

At that moment Serena came walking over with at least twenty different comics, "Who's your friend?" she asked setting them down on the table,

"Usa, this is Amy, Amy this is my sister Usa." he introduced,

"Hello, Ran never mentioned he had any siblings, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Amy.

Serena glared at him, "Yes, well I think 'Ran' is ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you at all, you're just not a choice subject." he corrected,

"Isn't that the same as what I just said?" asked Serena her glare intensifying,

"You like comics?" asked Amy, hoping to get him off the hook,

"Yeah, I don't get to read any at home, mother thinks they're bad for me." replied Serena,

"Really? I personally think they help peoples imagination." said Amy,

"Our mother's a bit old-fashioned." he explained,

"Oh, I see." said Amy,

"Hey Amy, we're going to get something to eat, you want to come?" asked Serena cheerfully changing the subject.

Amy smiled at Serena's cheerfulness, "I'd love too."

he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and quickly counted his money, "Well, if you're done here we can go right away."

Amy closed her book, "Sure, that'll be fine, but weren't you going to read this?"

"Don't worry I'll read it another time." he said, smiling cheerfully he added, "Besides, I'm going to be eating with two beautiful young women, every man we pass will be so jealous." both girls blushed as they left the library.

* * *

Later…

After eating they stood outside the restaurant, Amy was blushing, he could tell she'd never been anywhere with a guy before. Sure his sister was there, but he thinks she felt Serena was trying to set us up, "I had a good time tonight, thank you for the meal." she said.

Yami smiled warmly at her, "It was my pleasure, would you like us to escort you home?"

"No, that wont be necessary, but thanks for the offer."

"I hope we see you again, Amy." said Serena, waving as Amy walked away, she turned a glare at him kicking him in the shins, "Why didn't you walk her home? It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone."

He chuckled, "I feel sorry for anyone that tries to mug her."

"What? Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? Amy's Sailor Mercury."

Serena stared slack jawed at him, "What?! You mean…? But she seem so…"

"Normal?" he offered, "Yes, she does doesn't she? She's not a fighter, she's a thinker, she's the brains of the Senshi." I paused to look around at our surroundings, "Hmm, Mikal's is near here."

"Mikal?" inquired Serena,

"Yeah, he's the owner of one of the bars I go to."

Serena glared at him, "What do you mean One of? How many bars do you know?"

He began to sweat, "Umm, a few?" he asked hoping it would be the right answer.

Serena glared at him, "I'll let this time slide, let's get this over with." he nodded leading her through the streets.

* * *

A short while later…

They arrived at a small building, on the outside it didn't look like much, with it's broken sign the Angel Moon. he almost laughed as he saw Serena steel herself, she'd never been to a bar before, and she didn't know what to expect. She took no more than three steps before he pulled her back, she turned to give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly the door swung open and to regulars came flying out followed by a fuming brunette, "You perverts! You try that again and I'll skin you alive!" she shouted,

"Long day, Lita?" asked Yami smirking,

"Huh? Oh, hi Ran." said Lita, looking at him, she turned to Serena, "Who's your friend?"

"This is my sister Usa, Usa, this is Lita." he introduced,

"A pleasure to meet you." said Serena,

"I wish we'd met under better circumstances." said Lita, pointing to the two unconscious men."

"Doesn't bother me, it's how we met. At least this time you're not throwing a, 'Supreme Thunder' at me." he said entering the establishment,

Lita blushed, "Look I said I was sorry about that! Besides you absorbed my attack and was unharmed!"

He shrugged and walked straight over to the bar and nodded to the bartender, "The usual, and anything non-alcoholic." the bartender nodded as he quickly served him my order. He turned around his back against the bar, "It's empty tonight." he commented,

"Yeah Mina's not here, I guess that she really is the goddess of love." said Lita.

He scoffed, "More like the goddess of sluts, I swear, for Sailor Venus, she sure does get around."

"Maybe, but she does fill this place up when she's here." commented Lita,

"How can you say such things?! She's to be one of my…err…Serenity's Senshi, you should give her some respect!" chided Serena.

If Lita heard Serena's slip, she didn't say anything, "Mina, isn't the most conservative of people, she acts like her mother. Both have had multiple one night stands, and aren't really known for their celibacy."

"……" said Serena,

"In truth, I don't really think there's anyone she hasn't been with." he said.

Serena frowned, "But still…"

"Don't worry about it bunny, it's nothing for you to worry about." he assured her,

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Lord Yami, especially if he chooses Mina." commented Lita.

He smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that, he'll probably choose you, Mercury or one of the outers."

Lita frowned, "I don't want to be with Lord Yami, I'd rather choose my own husband, than some stuck up Lord I've never met."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what if he was someone you've already met?"

"What like you?" she asked jokingly,

"Yeah." he replied with a shrug.

Lita smiled with stars in her eyes, "That would be a dream come true."

Serena and Yami sweat dropped, Yami nodded glancing at his watch he frowned, "Damn, we've got to be getting back, it was nice meeting you again Lita, I'm sure we'll meet again." standing he quickly finished my drink, "Come on bunny, mother will be doing the nightly check in half an hour, and that'll be cutting it close to when we arrive."

Serena nodded, quickly following suit she drank her drink and stood up, "It was nice meeting you Lita, I hope we meet again." with that they left, outside Serena glared at Yami, "You knew! You knew that we'd meet at least one of the Sailor Senshi tonight! Why?"

he smirked, "I wanted you to get to know your protectors, and not the façade they put up."

"I see." said Serena, the rest of the way to the palace walls was walked in silence, since Serena was lost in thought.

* * *

Later...

When they arrived at the thirty foot wall, he picked my sister up in my arms, as he jumped over the wall,

"You're just showing off now." drawled Serena.

he smirked, "Of course I am, I want to impress my sister."

HE glanced around, none of the guards were scheduled to walk this part of the wall for another minute. Casually dropping down to the ground, he ran across the courtyard. To anybody who saw him, he was a black blur. Finally stopping under Serena's bedroom window, he looked up at the open window and frowned, "Were you expecting a visitor? Maybe Darien?"

Serena blushed as he jumped up to her window, she climbed out of his arms, "No, I…err…I'm busted aren't I?"

"Nah, just because I don't like the child molesting prick, doesn't mean you don't have to. I personally think you can do better. Well anyway, see ya." he said, as he dropped back down and made his way to his bedroom.

He smiled, luckily he'd left his window open, arriving at said window he received a surprise he hadn't been expected, "Hello, son."

His eyes widened as he came face to face with his mother, "Umm…hi mother." he said sheepishly,

"I hope you enjoyed your little night out, because you're in so much trouble." she warned,

"Umm, I was…err…meeting with some friends and Serena asked if she could come along, I couldn't refuse." he said, this answer wasn't so far from the truth, it just wasn't the truth,

"And these friends? They wouldn't happen to be magical girl, would they?" she asked.

He gulped, "Umm, maybe?"

"The same magical girls you aren't supposed to meet till tomorrow?" she continued,

"Umm, Maybe?"

"The same girls you're to pick one of?"

"I was…err…getting to know them?" he asked hopefully.

Queen Serenity glared at me, "I'll let you off this time." her glare disappeared and her demeanour did a 360°, as her glare was replaced by a wide smile, "So? Who're you going to choose, and when will I get grandchildren?"

He sweat dropped, "I haven't decided yet." he replied truthfully.

He became scared when she got a certain look in her eyes, "I see, well, I'll see you tomorrow." she said moving away from the window, and closer to the door, "Oh yes, before I forget, because of you, Serena's grounded. Well sweet dreams." with that she left. He continued to look at the door, his eyebrow twitching, 'She'll be the death of me.' he thought.

* * *

Tendo Guestroom…

That night at the Tendo household…

Ranma shot up his body covered in sweat, "It was a dream? It felt so real." he said,

((Hikari…? Ranma…?)) asked Yami,

((Yeah, what do you want? I just had this weird dream about the Moon Kingdom.)) asked Hikari,

((You too?)) he asked,

((Hey Yami? I just had this really weird dream. I dreamed I was you and we lived on the moon.)) said Ranma as he woke up. Raised his hand in front of them as he concentrated and willed a black flame to cover their hand. they stared wide-eyed as the flame dance in his palm, "Okay, I think I've figured out how to use elemental ki." dispersing it he tried lightning. It to appeared,

((It wasn't a dream, Ranma!)) replied Yami,

((Can't we have this conversation at a more normal hour?)) asked Hikari,

((Sorry, but I think D.B. changed this Universe into a multiverse.)) said Yami,

((Maybe he did, but can we talk about it tomorrow?)) she asked,

((Yeah, I guess.)) relented Yami. With that they lay back down Yami's mind reeled with the possibilities before him, 'Now all I need to do is master the rest.' he shrugged he could figure it out another time, turning over hr went back to sleep.

* * *

Well for those of you who have read the original, you will notice some small changes I've made, mainly that it's longer, so feel free to C&C.

Anyway here's Yami's and Hikari's bio:

Name: Yami Tenshino

Name Meaning: Angel of Darkness

Age: 24  
Birthday: June 26

Hair: Platinum

Eyes: Amber

Height: 5'10

Weight: 77 kg (169 lbs)

Family: Mother (Unknown) Father (Unknown) Sister (Hikari)

Species: Hellspawn

Powers: Control of Darkness  
Fighting style: Multiple (Specializes in Muay Thai and Boxing)

Attacks: Tora Bakudan (Tiger Bomb), Seimei Bakusai Tenketsu (Life Breaking point), Apocalypse, Soul Taker, Soul Crusher, Sonic Fist (A revised version of the Chestnut fist) Ken no Ryu (Fist of the Dragon)

Name: Hikari Tenshino

Name Meaning: Angel of Light

Age: 24

Birthday: June 26

Hair: Platinum

Eyes: Amber

Height: 5'5

Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs)

Family: Mother (Unknown) Father (Unknown) Brother (Yami)

Species: Angel

Powers: Control of Light

Fighting style: Multiple (Specializes in Aikido)

Attacks: Tora Bakudan (Tiger Bomb), Seimei Bakusai Tenketsu (Life Breaking point), Apocalypse, Moonlight, Sonic Fist (A revised version of the Chestnut fist) Ken no Ryu (Fist of the Dragon)


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've redone the second chapter as well, the changes aren't that big but just enough that you'll notice them. Anyway hope the changes make the difference, Enjoy!

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

((Telepathic discussions))

(Author B.S.)

**Master of the Fist**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

The next day…

Ranma was woken up to the feeling of disorientation as he was thrown out of the window. Twisting in midair he land on one of the rocks surrounding the Tendo's family pond,

"What the heck do you think you're doing, old man?" asked Ranma glaring at Genma,

"You're getting lazy boy!" replied Genma jumping out the window at his son.

Ranma's glare intensified, "Lazy?!"

((He goes down!)) growled Hikari,

((Couldn't agree with you more!)) growled Ranma,

((How about we teach him a lesson?)) asked Yami, ((The damage we did last night should still be sensitive.))

((Yeah, wasn't it his gut we centred on?)) asked Ranma,

((Yeah, we were very picky about where we hit him.)) said Hikari,

((Well then, let's get started!)) said Yami cheerfully. Ranma leapt at Genma all three of them punched at the same time, Genma's eyes bulged at his stomach exploded in pain. He landed on the ground holding his stomach,

"Suck on that, old man!" said Ranma. As he walked away he smirked, since meeting Hikari and Yami his life got better and better. First they found out that if all three of them hit something or want to do something at the same time the result was multiplied by three. The second thing was money, he actually had money. After they left Jusenkyo, Yami had entered them in an underground tournament and bet on them, of course they borrowed some money from Genma, but he didn't miss it.

The first fight was easy and since nobody believed he could beat his opponent they all bet against him, when he won, he received at least 1,000,000 yen. Then came his second match against a slightly tougher opponent, once again they bet against him, he won again. This continued for three matches after, then they started to bet on him. After that they moved onto another tournament with the same results, this continued all the way through China. And lastly his skill, his school of martial arts didn't specialize in one style instead mixing others into it. He'd been brought up that learning wasn't important, but thanks to Hikari and Yami, he knew that libraries had information on martial arts and thus were important. They had to forcefully drag him to the library, hours later they couldn't get him out, he just didn't want to leave.

* * *

Later…

Ranma sat facing Genma in the spare room they were staying in,

"School?" asked Ranma

Genma nodded, "Well, we are going to be staying here awhile."

"It's the same school me and Akane go to!" said Nabiki as she passed the room,

"Nabiki wait! I'll go with you!" cried Akane as she ran to catch up with Nabiki,

"What are you talking about?" asked Nabiki turning to look at her sister, "Ranma is your fiancé, remember? You should walk him to school!"

Akane turned and glared at Ranma, who glared back,

((Damn! Why do we have to go to school?)) asked Ranma,

((It'll be fun!)) replied Yami cheerfully,

((I somehow doubt that.)) drawled Hikari,

((It will be! We'll meet and beat Kuno!)) said Yami.

* * *

Minutes later…

Ranma and Akane walked to school, Akane on the sidewalk Ranma on the canal fence,

"We 're not going to get married, you know!" said Akane,

"No, need to tell me." replied Ranma,

((You know? I think we're still engaged to the Sailor Senshi.)) commented Yami,

((I hope so, I'd rather be engaged to the Senshi than Akane.)) replied Ranma,

((I know what you mean.)) said Hikari,

((If we're engaged to the Sailor Senshi,)) said Yami, ((It means we hold no obligation to Genma's engagement, since we were engaged to the Senshi over a thousand years.))

((You mean because we're engaged to the Sailor Senshi we don't have to marry Akane?)) asked Hikari not really believing them,

((Yeah, we were engaged to the Sailor Senshi wat before Genma's agreement.)) said Ranma,

((Hey! Ranma's learning!)) said Yami cheerfully.

Hikari ignored her brother as she asked, ((So what do we do about Saturn?))

((Well, Moon was our sister, and Saturn was our adopted sister.)) explained Yami speaking seriously.

They were brought out of their conversation by something Akane said, "And don't hang around me at school!"

"Don't worry, I can't stand you at the best of times. So we wont be hanging with each other." Ranma suddenly ducked as Genma's hand passed over his head, Ranma did a leg sweep knocking Genma into the canal.

He smirked as hopped off the fence, "Suck on that, old man!" his smirk disappeared as he was splashed with cold water, by a little old lady with a ladle.

Ranma looked down at her body and glared at the old lady, "When you die, I'm going to dance on your grave!" this, added to the affect she was engulfed in a black flame, caused the old woman to shake with fear,

((Damn old woman! Who in their right mind throws water about just because they can?)) asked Yami outraged at being splashed,

((Apparently she does.)) replied Hikari smugly,

"I'm going home." said Ranma walking back towards the Dojo,

"You'll be late!" said Akane pointing out the obvious,

"You think I want to go to school as a girl?" asked Ranma,

"But if we just pour hot water on you, you'll turn back, right?" asked Akane. Reluctantly she agreed and Akane dragged her to the doctors practice,

((So, about this Senshi thing. Who are we going to choose?)) asked Hikari,

((Hmm, I think we should choose Pluto. She's the only one who'll remember us.)) said Yami,

((I agree, she was the one who knew, who we were and what we looked like.)) said Ranma,

((But what about this multiple engagement? Polygamy may not be illegal in the time of the Moon Kingdom but it's illegal in this day and age.)) commented Yami,

((Well if we're choosing Pluto, there's no problem then is there?!)) said Hikari,

They were brought to the real world by the presence of someone sneaking up behind them. When a hand landed on their shoulder they spun around intending to break the arm attached, what they didn't expect was the hand to be attached to a skeleton held by a man,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said the man,

"That's okay, you didn't scare. But you really shouldn't sneak up on people, I almost broke your skeleton." relied Ranma. Any further conversation was cut short by the appearance of Akane,

"Ranma, here's the hot…"

"Hello Akane!" said the man,

"Oh! Doctor, um…good morning!" she greeted putting the kettle she brought for Ranma on Ranma's head,

"Good morning to you too. You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?" asked the man,

"No sir. I mean…I haven't been doing anything that would…" replied Akane blushing.

Ranma poured the water from the kettle, ((Hmm, interesting.)) said Ranma,

((You know, if we can get her married off. We'll not be obligated to marrying her.)) said Yami,

((Yeah, but who'll want to marry her?!)) asked Hikari,

((Well Ryoga does, but only because he thinks he's destroying our happiness.)) said Yami.

((Anybody else then?)) asked Ranma,

((Hmm, there's always Kuno or what's his name from Ryuzengawa who always forgot things)) offered Yami,

((Shinnosuke? No I don't think he'll remember they're married, let alone her name.)) said Hikari,

((What about Sentaro Daimonji, he liked Akane. Then there's always Hikari Gosunkugi, but he'd be my last choice.)) said Yami,

((Umm, who are all these people?)) asked Ranma,

((They are people you'll meet at some point in time.)) said Hikari, ((I don't think anybody should have to put up with Gosunkugi and Sentaro liked the woman he was engaged to when he found out what she looked like. And no woman no matter how much I hate her would I let Kuno near her!))

Yami sighed, ((Then I don't know. Anybody we choose isn't someone we'd let suffer Akane's wrath or let her suffer theirs.))

Coming back to the real world he looked at his watch and frowned, "Hey Akane, if you're done drooling we've got to get to school!"

"I was not drooling!!!" shouted Akane,

"Whatever, let's go!" he shouted back jumping on to the nearest wall, as he shot off towards school with Akane running beside him,

"Hey Akane, who was that guy?"

"He's Dr. Tofu, the chiropractor." she replied,

"He's a martial artist too, isn't he?" asked Ranma,

"Huh? How could you tell?" she asked in return,

((Sneaking up on us that way, we almost didn't sense him. He erased nearly all sense of his presence.)) commented Ranma,

((Yeah, that's quite a feat with our senses being three times stronger.)) added Yami,

((Maybe he knows some kind technique that hides your presence.)) offered Hikari,

((Maybe…Genma created something like that, so it's possible that Tofu did.)) said Yami,

"True, he's very good." said Akane bringing them out of their conversation, "But he doesn't look like he'd be, does he? Ever since I was little…he's taken care of my injuries."

Ranma smirked, "So…isn't he a man?"

"Yeah, so?" she asked,

"I thought you said you hate men!" he replied,

"………" said Akane. Looking up she frowned as she saw the school gates in sight, "That's right! I…Despise…Men!"

At that moment loads of boys came running out of the school gates,

"Akane Tendo's here!" said one boy,

"Akane!" said another,

"Don't come any closer!" said yet another,

"They all want to beat you!" guess what? Another one,

"Out of my way!" growled Akane leaping into the fray. Ranma shrugged and jumped onto the school wall and watched,

((She's getting into a pattern.)) commented Ranma,

((True, but they're disorganized. If they were more organized they would win with no problem.)) said Yami,

((Maybe, but they all want her for themselves.)) said Hikari,

((Hey look! There's Kuno, behind that tree. Should we challenge him or let him challenge us?)) asked Yami,

((Why don't we ignore him?)) asked Ranma,

((Because he likes to be the center of attention. And even if we did ignore him he'd do say something about it.)) said Hikari,

((Besides, I want to meet and beat him!)) said Yami cheerfully,

((But he's so stupid he wouldn't accept his defeat.)) said Hikari,

"Oh! Ranma!" said Nabiki from the classroom window, "Ranma! Get in the school now!"

Ranma looked up at her, "Sure!" hopping off the wall he walked towards school, he passed by Akane just as a rose flew towards him. His hand shot out catching it a centimetre from his eye,

"You should watch where you throw these! Someone could lose an eye!" said Ranma. Of course he was ignored,

"Truly, such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them wants to ask you out, Akane…on the dawn that he defeats you." said a young man wearing a black Hakama and a blue Gi top. Looking up he saw that Akane didn't have the rose he threw. His gaze landed on Ranma, "You! How dare you steal the gift for my tigress!"

Ranma blinked, "Me? You threw it at me! Besides I don't take presents from strange men, I prefer strange women." he said walking over to Akane, "Here, I think this is yours." Akane blushed as he gave her the rose, "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

Akane's blush deepened, "I was not!"

"Good so you wasn't thinking about lesbian sex?" he asked,

"Yes…I mean no! I mean…? I don't know what I mean now!" she growled,

"You there!" said the boy.

Ranma frowned, "What do you want now, shit for brains?"

"You are being quite familiar with Akane!" he said not even acknowledging Ranma dig at his intelligence,

"And this is your business, why?" asked Ranma,

"Who are you boor?! Ah! But is it not the custom to give ones own name first! Fine then! Mine I shall give!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever. Blow your brains for all I care."

"My name…is upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno. Junior, group E. Captain of the Kendo club. Undefeated rising star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me…The Blue Thunder of Furinken High!"

"Umm, Okay. Well I'm staying at the Tendo training hall." said Ranma,

((You couldn't resist, could you?!)) asked Hikari,

((Nope!)) replied Yami cheerfully,

"What?!" asked Kuno slashing at Ranma trying to split his head open, Ranma casually sidestepped, "Under the same roof as Akane?!"

Ranma smirked as he jumped back, "My introduction might not be as long winded as yours but here we go. I'm heir the Saotome school of Anything goes martial arts!" taking off his school satchel he threw it to Akane, "Here, hold this for me." he turned back to Kuno, "My name is Ranma Saotome! And I accept your challenge!"

There were gasps throughout the school,

"Hey! Somebody's taking on Kuno!"

"Talk about dangerous!"

"Do you think he's stupid?"

"He's got to be!"

Ranma's eyebrow twitched,

((Right, we have to beat him soundly!)) said Hikari,

((Yeah, let's make it slow and painful!)) said Ranma,

((Ranma, you're hanging around Hikari too much, it scares me! But I agree he goes down!)) agreed Yami,

"So, you scoundrel. Hounding Akane, eh?" asked Kuno,

"Me? Hounding Akane? More like the other way around!"

Kuno ignored him, "I upperclassman Kuno, shall bring you to justice!"

"He's only staying with us, Kuno!" said Akane trying to calm him,

"Leave him be, Akane. He's so stupid he'd probably get run over by a parked car. So you're not going to through to him."

"Silence fool!" growled Kuno as he rushed forward trying to split open Ranma's head again. Ranma rolled his eyes easily jumping over the vertical strike and landing on the side of a tree,

((Hey Yami? How about divine retribution?)) asked Hikari,

((Nah, I don't want Kuno bowing before us. It just too creepy to even think about!)) replied Yami,

((Why don't we scare him?)) asked Ranma,

((He's too stupid to be scared of anything!)) commented Yami.

Kuno spun around with a horizontal strike, but Ranma had already jumped off leaving Kuno cutting through the tree. Landing on the ground Ranma got into a fighting stance, specializing in offensive with minimal defence, "Whatever Kuno, let's get this over with!" with that he rushed forward and leapt into the air. Kuno smirked as Ranma came towards him, there was no way he could dodge and attack in the air. Ranma came down, he twisted in midair manoeuvring around Kuno's attack. Time seemed to slow as Kuno's bokuto passed by Ranma's neck and Ranma poked Kuno in the head with two fingers. Time sped up again as a dust cloud sped towards the school. In front of the dust cloud was a panda, the panda hit Kuno and grabbed Ranma out of the air as it rushed by,

'Mr. Saotome?' she pondered as the panda passed her. Just then the heavens opened as everything was drenched by the rain.

* * *

Later in the P.E. equipment shed…

Ranma ran her hands through her soaking wet hair, "Damn it! If it didn't rain I'd have put Kuno down for good!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." came Akane's voice from the shed's window,

"Oh? What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

Akane pointed to Ranma's throat, "Your throat."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as she moved her collar, "Well I'll be a panda's daughter! He got me! Hmm, a decent bruise as well! And he didn't touch me as well!"

"If he had, you'd be breathing through a hole in your neck." said Akane, "looks like a pretty even match, wouldn't you say?"

"Not really, next time I'll just have to take him a little more seriously." said Ranma pouring the water from the kettle on herself.

* * *

At the same time in room 2-E…

Kuno sat at his desk looking in a hand held mirror, "Hmmmmm…" he said moving his hair out of the way to reveal the Kanji for defenceless,

"Amazing. And you don't even remember being touched?" asked Nabiki,

"Humph! And at first I thought Ranma Saotome was good! But he can't even spell!" walking over to the blackboard he took a piece of chalk, "This is how you spell it!" he said writing 'Deffenseless' on the board.

Nabiki walked over and picked up another piece of chalk, "No, this is!" she said writing it correctly. She paused when she noticed something on Kuno's arm, "hey, what's this?" she moved his sleeve to reveal more of the same Kanji. As she continued her search she found more. She removed his shirt to reveal his chest,

"I know my greatness cannot be matched, but I like your sister too much to be with you." Nabiki ignored him as she took his shirt off to reveal the Kanji covering his back and chest.

She gasped, "Oh my god!"

* * *

In room 1-F…

Ranma stood before the class as the teacher read his file, "Well, it does seem to be true…that you were in China until recently. But that doesn't change the fact that both you and Akane Tendo…were late. Stand in the hall."

"This is all your fault!" growled Akane.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, I had fun playing with Kuno. I hope he does it every day!" he finished cheerfully,

"At least every day I finish my fights before school starts!"

"Where's the fun in rushing them?" asked Ranma, "Anyway, what was all that about?"

((Why did you ask her?)) asked Hikari,

((Well it would seem strange that we know all about this, without asking.)) replied Yami,

((We could have said we asked Nabiki.)) said Ranma,

((But she would charge us for the information and if Akane asked her about it she'd find out the truth.)) explained Yami,

((I guess…)) said Ranma,

"Kuno told them… he said, 'If you wish to date with Akane…you must defeat her in combat! I will permit no other terms!' and since then I'm attacked every day in the morning."

* * *

Room 2-E…

"WHAT?! FIANCE?!" shouted Kuno as he stood up,

"Uh-huh. My dad and his dad decided. Akane's going to marry Ranma." explained Nabiki,

"Ranma Saotome--" he said in disbelief,

"Kuno, stand in the hall." said the teacher.

* * *

The hallway outside 1-F…

"You mean you fight Kuno every morning?" asked Ranma in fake curiosity,

"Yeah and for some reason I always win!" replied Akane,

"Well, I think Kuno goes easy on you."

"Don't underestimate me!" warned Akane, "You should try me for real sometime."

"Why would I bother? It'd be a waste of time, you couldn't even hit me." Ranma's head shot up as he suddenly leapt into the air dodging a bucket of water,

"Never, Ranma Saotome!" growled Kuno, I shall never accept…your engagement to Akane!"

"I guess that's something we agree on." said Ranma.

The windows to the classroom were opened as nearly all the class leaned out,

"What?! Engagement?!" asked one of the male students,

"How could you Akane! And you said you despise men!" said one of the female students,

"Wait! It's not true! Our parents decided! We never--" said Akane trying to stop the rumour.

Ranma sidestepped the bucket full of water that Kuno threw at him. He back stepped as Kuno slashed through the bucket sending water everywhere, "Stand your ground!" shouted Kuno,

"This is no place to fight!" shouted Ranma as he move through the hallway, "Follow me!"

"That I shall! Said Kuno taking off after Ranma,

"This is great!" said one of the male students following after Kuno and Ranma,

"Oooo! And the winner gets to go out with Akane!" gushed a female student,

"Let's take this outside! Follow me! Said Ranma jumping out the window,

((No! Not the……Window.)) said Yami just a second to late,

"Hey! This is the third floor!" shouted one of the students,

"No sweat. I'm…" Ranma's eyes widened as he looked down,

"Idiot!" chided Akane,

Boy. He's lucky there's a pool there!" said a male student,

"Yeah, lucky." said another,

"Lucky he says!" shouts Ranma,

There was a loud splash as they both entered the pool. Ranma as soon as he hit the water swam to the bottom of the pool,

((Damn it! Why didn't you warn me?!)) growled Ranma,

((I tried! But I was too late!!)) said Yami.

As she passed under Kuno she frowned, 'I can't leave him here' she thought to herself. Moving underneath him she swam with him on her back,

Ranma Saotome! I fight on!" said Kuno grabbing on to Ranma,

"Oh no! the jig is up!" said Akane from where she was at the window,

"I fight on!" he said groping her breast,

"Let me go!" she shouted. Grabbing him by the head she slammed him head first on the tiles surrounding the pool. She placed her hands either side of his head and pushed off flipping through the air and out of sight.

Kuno lay beside the pool, he hadn't even moved a muscle, "A woman. Yes, that was a woman. Which means…Ranma Saotome you wretch! Do you think you've escaped?!"

* * *

A tree outside school grounds…

Ranma sat on the branch of a tree, silently fuming,

((That pervert! He felt us up!)) growled Hikari,

((I want retribution!!!)) growled Ranma,

((Calm down you two, we'll get him back just not yet.)) said Yami,

((WHEN?!?!)) they shouted together,

((How about when we have full elemental control?)) offered Yami, ((Because I for one am leaving Nerima when we do.))

((But that would be cowardly!)) complained Ranma,

((What would? beating the shit out of him or the leaving?)) asked Hikari,

((The leaving part!)) he said,

((Come on Ranma, we wont be running away. We'll be walking away…I don't run.)) said Yami,

"You fool!" growled Akane as she ran up to the tree, "Just how dumb can you be? Jumping into a pool of your own free will!"

"I didn't know it was there!" growled Ranma,

"If you're going to be like that…then I don't think you'll want this hot water!" said Akane pulling a kettle from behind her,

"Whatever! I don't feel like spending the rest of the day at school, anyway!" replied Ranma.

They were interrupted by the sound of sloshing, Akane turned to see Kuno looking around, "Kuno!" she exclaimed throwing the kettle to Ranma, "Catch!"

Ranma leaned out catching the kettle, unfortunately she was at an awkward angle, "Damn! I knew I should have used my chains to catch it!"

Meanwhile Akane stood facing Kuno, "Upperclassman…I challenge you!"

"Akane, oh, Akane…never did I dream that you would challenge me! So be it! If you should win…I shall let you go out with me! Thus I shall lose with all my might!" said Kuno,

"Who's asking to go out with you?!" growled Akane.

Meanwhile Ranma was stretched out holding the kettle, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

((What do we do now?)) asked Ranma,

((We can't use our chains, we don't want everybody to know what we can do.)) said Hikari,

((Why don't we just pour the water on ourselves?)) asked Yami,

((……)) said Ranma,

((……)) said Hikari,

((You didn't think of that, did you?)) asked Yami,

((Shut up!!)) they replied in unison.

Akane stood in a Kempo stance waiting for Kuno to make the first move. He didn't let her down, he rushed forward with a vertical slash. Akane waited and caught the wooden sword in the palms of her hands. She leaned back lying on her back with a tug she took Kuno with her, placing her foot on his stomach she kicked him off sending him into the air and towards Ranma.

After much struggle Ranma got into a position that she could pour the water easily onto herself. It was then that Kuno landed head first on the kettle causing the water to seep out,

"You're that girl!" he said looking at Ranma,

"You're still a girl?!" shouted Akane,

"What do you expect!" growled Ranma,

((We tried so hard to get that water!)) said Ranma sadly,

((Let's hurt him!)) growled Hikari,

"So. Did you see where that boy in the pigtail went?" asked Kuno, "That coward! Running away from a fight! No doubt he feared my prowess! Bah! He is no man! He is no man!!"

Ranma's eyebrow twitched,

((Let me kill him!!!)) asked Hikari angrily,

((No! he's mine!!!)) said Ranma,

((You know, we can't kill him, not yet anyway.)) said Yami,

((As much as I hate to admit it, he's right.)) said Ranma,

Hikari sighed in defeat, ((Fine!))

Ranma released the kettle causing both it and Kuno to hit the ground, "That hurt, you know." said Kuno as he sat up.

Ranma hopped down from the branch of the tree, "I'm not going to hang there and take this! I can take you any time! Come on!"

((Ranma, don't do this you'll regret it!)) warned Yami,

((No! He said I wasn't a man now he'll pay!)) said Ranma,

((In case you haven't noticed, we currently aren't!!!)) replied Yami,

((………)) said Ranma.

Hikari sighed, ((Well it's too late to back out now.))

"Heh! Amusing, well should you win…" said Kuno taking a swing at Ranma, she casually jumped over the bokuto, "…I will allow you to go out with me!"

"And who's asking…" Ranma lashed out with a kick, hitting Kuno in the face, "…To go out with you?!"

Kuno stared wide-eyed as he fell, 'She…is skilled. As skilled as Akane! No! more skilled!"

Ranma landed with feminine grace, "And guess what, Kuno. Ranma Saotome's even better than me!"

((I think we've made things worse.)) commented Yami,

((Probably.)) said Hikari.

Ranma sighed as Akane walked over to her, "Let's go home, Okay?"

"School isn't over yet, you know?"

* * *

Hikari, Ranma and Yami's dream of the Moon Kingdom…

It was the next day, Yami frowned as he sat in his bedroom, his mother didn't trust him, she thinks he's going to take Serena outside the palace walls again. Outside his room were two armed guards, now that didn't bother him, what bothered him, was the two armed guards in his room. After an hour of being watched he decided, boredom was horrible, so he asked them to play go fish. At first they were reluctant to play, thinking he was up to something. Then two hours after that they got bored, thus gave in.

And now we have two guards and a prince playing go fish, a while into the game he got curious as to their names, he turned to the guard to his right, "So, what's your name? Oh, and do you have any threes?"

The soldier turned to Yami, "My name is Rio, milord, go fish."

Rio turned to his fellow soldier, "Gen, you got any Queens?" Gen grumbled as he handed over two cards, Rio smirked, "You got any Jacks milord?" he asked Yami.

Yami smirked, "Go fish, so anybody know what time it is?"

Rio blinked, "Umm, sorry left my watch at home."

Yami turned to Gen, "Well?"

Gen looked at his watch, "It's 6:45 pm, milord."

Yami frowned, "Damn, who's on the door tonight?"

"I think it's Jace and Gar, milord." answered Gen.

Yami smirked evilly, "Really? And what did I tell you about formalities?"

"But milord…" stared Rio trying to argue,

"I know you're supposed to be formal to me, but after a while being called milord gets annoying. And besides, I'm going to be referred to as milord all of to night, so knock it off."

"Yes milord…err…Yami." they both said

Yami nodded, standing up he willed his clothes to change to the Royal armour he's supposed to wear, he sighed, "I'm guessing you're to escort me? She doesn't trust me enough to arrive at the ball."

Rio nodded, "Yes Yami, after the stunt you pulled last night, you're in her bad books."

Yami sighed in defeat, "Very well, I guess I can stand to arrive early." with that they left the room and made their way to the ballroom.

* * *

Fourteen minutes later…

"I swear, I'm getting a teleported put just outside my room, fourteen minutes to get from one room to another room is ridiculous!" complained Yami as the finally arrived at the ballroom.

Yami smirked when he saw that Jace was in fact the guard at the door he turned to herald for this evening, "Hello Yaiba." he greeted, "would you please announce me?"

Yaiba upon seeing Yami shook with fear, "A-and your guards, milord?"

"No, they're here to make sure I arrive."

Yaiba nodded as Jace and the other guard opened the door, Yaiba stepped forward, "L-lords and Ladies, I p-present to you, Lord Yami, of the house of Serenity."

All present turned to see the unseen lord, none had ever seen his face, well except the guards and Senshi's Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. But other than that, nobody had ever seen his face. And if they had, they didn't know he was the lord.

There was anguished cry of, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" as Sailor Mars saw Lord Yami for the first time, or second if you count meeting him in the streets.

Yami turned to see all the Sailor Senshi together, walking over he smiled, "Hello ladies, I hope you're enjoying yourselves?"

"Y-y-y-ou?! your Lord Yami?" said Mars in disbelief.

"Ah yes, last time we met it was fist to face, mainly my fist, to your face." said Yami grinning widely,

"Why didn't you tell me you were Lord Yami?" asked Amy blushing,

"Would you have believed me?" he asked,

"Well…no, but you could have at least told me, whether I would have believed you or not."

Yami nodded, "True, but you know me as Ran, not Lord Yami now. It was better than you trying to impress me."

Amy nodded, "I see, you want to see the real us, and wanted us to see the real you."

"Precisely!" he said cheerfully,

"So, who are you going to pick?" asked Lita,

"I don't know yet, I still haven't met Saturn." he replied, "Where is she by the way?"

All four of them pointed to a corner of the room, at the opposite of the Queens throne, there sat Saturn looking lonely. Yami frowned as his faded from sight, only to reappear next to Sailor Saturn, moving over to her he smiled, "May I have this dance?" there were gasps throughout the ballroom as this was heard.

Sailor Saturn looked up at him hopefully, "You're not afraid of me?"

Yami smiled warmly, "No, I'm not afraid of you, I ask again, may I have this dance?"

Saturn smiled tears in her eyes, not trusting her voice she nodded. Yami took her hand and lead her to the dance floor,

"You know, I think I'm the luckiest man, dancing with such a beautiful young woman as yourself." Saturn blushed but couldn't help but giggle, Yami smiled, "You know, you should smile more, you've got such a beautiful smile."

Saturn blushed deep, hiding her face in his chest, "Thank you."

Yami smirked, "I think we're making everyone jealous."

Saturn frowned, "I don't think they're jealous of you, nobody likes me."

"That's not true, I like you." he said comfortingly,

"Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else, I'm the Senshi of Death."

Yami nodded, "And you're also the Senshi of Rebirth, but people are so blind they only see death. I'm not afraid of you because I can see, I can see past death, and see the rebirth your name brings. And besides, most people here, are as afraid of me, as they are you."

Saturn blinked, "They are?"

Yami chuckled, "Sure, you remember when your mother was defeated by ten year old boy, who used no magic against her, while she was in full Senshi from?"

Saturn nodded, "Yeah, she still sore about that."

Yami smirked proudly, "Well that little boy was me six years ago."

Saturn stared at him wide-eyed, "You were the boy that beat my mother?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, she said something about my sister that I didn't like, so I challenged her to a dual, and won."

Saturn leaned her head against his chest, "I wish I had a brother to do that."

Yami wrapped his arms around her, "Wish granted, that is if you want it?"

Saturn looked at him tears streaming down her face, "Really?"

Yami nodded, "Of course, I'll protect you like I would Serena, you know what? You need a nickname, hmm…how about firefly?"

Saturn sighed happily, "I'd like that."

Saturn nearly screamed when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, "May I have this dance?" she turned to see a young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, she looked Yami who smiled in return,

"Go ahead."

She turned as her took her hand and lead her deeper on to the dance floor. Yami smiled as he saw her go off with him, walking off the dance floor, and sat at a table which Sailor Uranus and Neptune were sat at,

"That was sweet!" gushed Neptune,

"Aw, come of it Michelle." said Yami as he sat down,

"I've got to admit, she's right, who was that young man?" asked Sailor Uranus,

"Huh, his name's Sachiel, he's one of my Generals. Why do you want to know Amara?" he asked,

"Just curious. So are the rumors true?" she asked suddenly.

Yami blinked, "What rumors?"

Amara smiled like the cat that caught the canary, "You don't know?"

Yami's eyebrow twitched, "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"The rumor is, that you're engaged to all the Senshi, not just one. It's supposed to be some kind of alliance between all the planets and your Kingdom."

"What?! But that's unfair to you and Michelle, and after tonight I wont be marrying Saturn. Damn old woman! Why can't she mind her own business?!" ranted Yami.

Michelle shrugged, "It's not so bad, if I were to marry a man. I would rather it be you, than anyone else."

Yami blinked, "You two are lesbians, aren't you?"

"Well, not really, we're bisexual. We just prefer women to men." explained Amara,

"……Umm, okay. So you're okay with this?"

Both girls nodded, standing up he made his way over to the throne, unfortunately he didn't make it as he felt a tap on his shoulder,

"May I have this dance?" asked a sultry voice,

"Of course Setsuna." he turned, taking her hand in his, at that moment the music changed to a slow and methodical tune, "Just on time I see." he said smirking,

"Well I am the Senshi of time." she said moving closer,

"No Setsuna, you're the guardian of time, you aren't aloud to tamper with time, only watch it." he corrected, he paused as a thought came to mind, "You gave her the idea didn't you?"

"What idea?" she asked innocently,

"The engagement to all the Senshi."

"Maybe."

Yami frowned, "Why?"

Setsuna laid her head on his shoulder, "I was lonely."

"I see. well, I hope I can handle seven wives."

"Seven?" she asked, "I thought there were eight Senshi?"

"There are, but I'll bethinking of Saturn as a sister."

Setsuna frowned, "But you've only just met her."

"Maybe, but I talked to her earlier, and we agreed to an arrangement." he replied.

As the music ended he broke from Setsuna and continued on his way to the throne, stopping before his mother he nodded, "Mother."

"You have heard?" she asked,

"Yes, I wish that Saturn was exempt from this decision."

"Oh? Why?" she asked,

"I think of Saturn as nothing more than a little sister." he explained, "And because of that I've accepted her as Lady of my land."

"That still doesn't explain why she should be exempt."

"Would you have me marry my own sister? I wont do that, and I don't think she would either."

Queen serenity frowned, "I see, there is no way to change your mind?"

Yami stared at her, "I think seven wives is a bit much, and eight is ridiculous."

Serenity nodded, "Very well."

The rest of the night was uneventful as most of the night was spent dancing, drinking or eating.

* * *

(A short flash forward)

Four years later…

Yami stood on the planet Genasha this was it, for the past sixteen hours he and most of the moons army had been fighting off billions of youma. Millions had already gotten past him to the main teleporter which transported straight to and only to the moon. His Generals were dead, he could no longer feel their presence. They were the first to fall along with the outer planets, next came Jupiter followed by Mars, then Mercury and Venus. He had sent most of his army to the moon, it was more important that his mother and sister were safe. Little by little they had been whittled down, now only he stood in the way of the youma, stopping them from reaching the moon. He'd arrived with one hundred thousand soldiers and now, only he remained. He looked back towards where the moon is, he was currently stood on the fifth planet from the sun, between Mars and Jupiter. He grunted as he took the head off yet another youma, for some reason they weren't attacking all at once trying to over power him instead they were taking turns. He dodged a wide sweep from the next youma that attacked, he thrust his sword into it's stomach and wrenched the sword upwards clavering it in half from the waist upwards.

Had his mind been more awake, he would have realized that they were keeping him occupied, as some of the more powerful youma snuck past him. His chest burned as he drew in another breath, he was tired he wanted to get these fights over with but didn't want to use a powerful attack that'll leave him vulnerable. Going through his attacks he paused on one, he wasn't sure if it would work, and how many it would take out. Dodging another attack, he decided to try it. Raising his arm into the air, the youma moved back wary of what he was going to do. He pointed his palm to the sky as a black ball of dark energy appeared in his hand.

He smirked evilly, "Soul Taker!" he shouted, the youma didn't know what to do as thousands of black tendrils shot out hitting most of them in the chest. Small balls of white energy move through the tendrils away from the youma that were hit, when the tendrils separated from the youma they dropped lifelessly to the ground. In his hand the dark ball grew, expanding to cover all the white energy it held, as the last tendril retuned to the dark ball it began to condense until it was small enough to fit into Yami's hand. Slowly he closed his hand around the dark ball, as he calmly said, "Soul Crusher" he crushed the ball in his hand forever cursing their souls to purgatory.

He fell to his knees, that had taken more energy than he had thought it would. He looked around at his surroundings, thousands of dead men and youma lay on ground around him. He sighed sadly, he didn't like his soul taker and soul crusher techniques. They were his least favorite, but when he had to use them, he would.

He turned his head when he felt a high build up of power, he closed his eyes as he centered on where it was coming from. His eyes widened as he realized it was coming from the Imperial Silver Crystal on the moon, realization dawned on his face. They'd lost, his sister and her Senshi were dead, his mother was using the Imperial Silver Crystal to send everyone who's died to be reborn. He stared out across the battlefield, as more youma made their way towards him, he sighed, "I guess I have to use it, I'll see you in the future bunny." Yami closed his eyes as his body began to glow, he opened his eyes to see the youma were closing in, with a sad sigh he called out his final attack,

"Apocalypse!"

The whole planet of Genasha exploded as it turned into the asteroid belt separating Jupiter and Mars.

* * *

Due to the length of this story I'll be taking it slow. Now before anybody asks, I don't have any idea what the pairings will be. Ranma, Hikari and Yami will be having flings because they'll be being moved from world to world, only staying for certain events then I'll be moving them again. So feel free to suggest flings, below will be a couple of Animes and Manga they'll be visiting.

M: Manga

A: Anime

M/A: Mixture of both

Ranma ½ : M

Sailor Moon : A

Dragonball Z : M/A

Evangelion : M/A

Tenchi Muyo/ Universe : A


End file.
